


The Daughter of Loki 》(A PJO/HP/Avengers Crossover)

by PennyJackson250



Series: The Daughter Of Loki [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clumsy OC, Daughter of Loki, Fighting with Avengers, Fighting with Nick Fury, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Natasha Romanov is Besties with OC, No Smut, Not Beta Read, OC hates Loki for most of the book, Only hear about Harry Potter like twice, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Slightly OOC characters, Slow Updates, Trauma, Weird Humor, angsty, bisexual oc, everyone has PTSD, no beta we die like men, oc with powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyJackson250/pseuds/PennyJackson250
Summary: "Hey Dad," I said, smirking. "Did you miss me?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Olivia Crestfall never had a family growing up. Her mom died, she never heard of her dad, and had no one else. That was until she went to Camp Half-Blood. There she found a family, found out who her dad was, came to despise her dad, and was overall living a pretty decent life. That was until Loki attacked New York City. All of a sudden, her dad was thrown back into her life, her demigod status thrown out to the world, and all of her feelings against her father threaten to show again. Follow her story, filled with humor, monsters, and sarcastic remarks.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: The Daughter Of Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Bullets and Introductions

I silently creep towards the next corridor, fear gripping my heart. 

_Oh my god,_ I think, _I am soooo dead._

Out of nowhere a gunshot echoes somewhere behind me and I take off 

running in the opposite direction.

I distantly hear someone screaming in pain and I urge my feet to move faster. 

I quickly duck into a corridor and try to calm my racing heart. 

Suddenly I feel pain erupting from my chest. I look down to see a red splatter covering my stomach. 

I slowly turn around to see a woman with a mask covering her face. 

I sink to the ground and one word escapes my lips.

“Why?”

The woman rips off her mask, letting her blond, curly hair to spill out.

“Oh stop being a baby about it.”

I let out a groan.

“You’ve killed me. How could you?”

“Gods, you’re just as bad as Percy,” she says stretching out a hand to help me out.

“Ah, how I love paintball. It really puts my acting skills to the test,” I said, taking her hand.

“Come on,” Annabeth says, “Let’s go find the rest of them.”

We walk to the pit where everyone else who got eliminated were sent.

“Noooooooooo!” Leo cries when he sees the both of us approaching them. “How could you let her win?”

“Oh shut up Valdez,” I say, “it’s not like I asked to be shot,” wincing slightly as I jump into the pit.

Damn, paintballs hurt.

“So,” Piper states, “where are we headed to now?”

Today was the day after I graduated from Hogwarts. I actually should have graduated last year, but my schooling got interrupted by Moldy Voldy.

I swear, couldn’t he have chosen a better name than Voldemort? 

Although it’s probably a British thing since my school’s name is Hogwarts which sounds like a pig disease. 

I was halfway through the school year when people started disappearing so I decided that it would be best to leave then. Neville invited me into the Room of requirement until The-boy-who-refuses-to-die returned in May. Then we all banded together to fight the Thanatos Eaters.

Now I know what you’re thinking, _Oh my gods, you’re a witch?_

Yes, I’m a witch. I’m also a demigod but that’s a whole different story. 

Anyways me and my friends got permission from Chiron to go out to celebrate that I finally graduated. 

By the way, my friends include:

Me (obviously)- Daughter of Loki

Annabeth Chase- Daughter of Athena

Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon

Jason Grace- Son of Jupiter

Frank Zhang- Son of Mars

Piper Mclean- Daughter of Aphrodite

Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus

Hazel Levesque- Daughter of Pluto

Nico Di Angelo- Son of Hades

Will Solace- Son of Apollo

I bet I know what you’re wondering. 

How come she’s the only one who isn’t Greek or Roman?

Well, my dad is Loki *groan* and my grandma is Hecate so I come from a pretty godly family. 

Which sucks because now my only living family members who haven’t been killed by monsters are my grandma and dad. 

_“Olivia”_

“Olivia”

“OLIVIA!”

I snap back to reality to see Leo’s face inches from mine.

“ARGH!” I shriek stumbling backwards. “What the HECK?” 

“You weren’t responding,” he says smugly.

“Soooooooooo,” I say, swiftly changing the subject, “Have we decided where we are gonna go?”

“Yup,” Percy replies. “We’re going to the Ice Cream shop on 31st street.”

“Fun.”


	2. I Scream, You Scream, We all Scream for Ice Cream

“This is a bad idea,” I said to Piper and Hazel, walking to the store. “Leo + Sugar = Catastrophe.”

“What if we give him sugar free ice cream?” asked Hazel.

“Won’t work,” Piper replied. “I’ve tried it multiple times before. He’ll just throw in the trash and get a new one.” 

We finally arrived at the store and filed inside.

“Alright,” I said. “Tell me and Nico what you want and we’ll go order.”

“But…” Nico interrupted.

“No buts,” I said. “Alright, what do you guys want?”

Annabeth got cookies and cream, Piper got chocolate chip, Leo got rocky road, Jason got vanilla (c’mon man, there’s so many great flavors and you pick vanilla?), Percy got cotton candy (it was the only one that was blue), Hazel got chocolate chip cookie dough (she was so amazed when she saw all of the different flavors “we only had chocolate and vanilla in the 1940s”), Will got banana (ew bananas should be banned), Nico got dark chocolate (it was the one closest to black), I got mint choco chip (best flavor ever), and Frank got an apple.

“Sooo Nico,” I said after we gave our long order, “How are you doing.”

He gave me an unimpressed look. “How am _I_ doing?”

“Ya, like in love land.”

“I’m not in love.”

“Sureeee you’re not.”

“Has anyone told you how annoying you are?” 

“Every single day.”

Excuse me?

“Please shut up.”

Excuse me?

“Make me.”

“EXCUSE ME!”

Nico and I both jumped and turned around to see the waitress holding our 

orders with a red, angry face.

“I’m so sorry,” I said, taking half of the ice creams from her.

“I’m not,” Nico muttered darkly while taking the rest. 

“Nico,” I said under my breath, “be nice.”

“No.”

We both walk back to the table to find Percy and Jason arm wrestling, Piper doing a handstand, Frank and Leo arguing, Hazel covering her ears, Annabeth reading a book, and Will listening to music.

“Hey Annabeth,” I say. “You need to do your thing again.”

Annabeth glances up and sets her book down. She stands up and cups her hands around her mouth and screams.

“PIPER STOP DOING A HANDSTAND AND SIT DOWN, PERCY AND JASON, STOP ARM WRESTLING. FRANK, LEO’S NOT GOING TO SET YOU ON FIRE, AND LEO, STOP THREATENING TO SET FRANK ON FIRE.”

“By the way,” I said interjecting, “Thank you Hazel and Will for not causing a huge commotion.”

Everyone, excluding Hazel, Will, and Annabeth, bowed their heads down in embarrassment until I put down the ice creams, causing them to perk up again.

We all settled down into a comfortable silence, enjoying our ice creams, (or in Frank’s case, an apple).

All of a sudden, a loud boom echoed through the city and a woman burst into the café. 

"HELP!” She screamed. “THEY’RE COMING FOR US!”


	3. Mortals Kinda Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest chapter in the history of chapters.

“WHAT ARE THOSE!” Hazel screamed as we ran outside.

I froze in shock as I saw an ugly, grey, vaguely humanoid shape flew past me on a floating platform. 

“Those are chitauri!” I yelled as I reached for my hair clips. “They’re ancient Norse monsters. I didn’t even know they still existed!” 

I snapped the hair clips in half causing them to transform into two daggers. 

Before we could move, a huge green thing grabs 10 chitauri at once and smushed them together letting out a loud roar, and jumps onto a flying alien and smashes it to the ground.

I jumped back and Frank, startled, turned into a chihuahua. 

“WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?” screamed Piper as Hazel coaxed Frank to turn back into human form.

“And that,” Annabeth says dryly. “Was mortals interfering with the godly world. 


	4. A Group of Very Dysfunctional Teens vs. A Group of Very Dysfunctional Adults

“Wait,” Percy says, slicing another monster. “So these things called Chit-”

“auri, yes” Annabeth said, yanking on her Yankees cap.

“And that red bloby thing was-”

“a man who is part of a group of ‘superheroes’ who think they can save the world from the mythological world.”

“Great”

I slashed and hacked at the chitauri, but with every single one of them that I killed, another one appeared to take its place.

“Where are they coming from?” yelled Piper as she charmspoke two monsters to simultaneously beat each other to death. 

I hear a loud roar and look up to see another flying, scaly, dragon of doom.

“They’re coming from that hole in the sky!” Will yelled as he helped some injured mortals get to safety.

I turn around, just to duck as a red, white, and blue shield came hurtling at me. 

“HOLY POSIEDON’S UNDERPANTS!” I shrieked.

I see the shield cleanly cut off three chitauri’s heads and come hurtling back in an arc to a man who looked like he raided a fourth of July sales event. 

“Who are you?” he asked in a very patriotic tone. 

Before I could answer, I see a red and gold blur whizz past us carrying a huge missile into the air. He (or she) goes straight through the hole, still carrying the missile, and falls back to the ground as the hole closes. 

The green thing catches him and drops him at the ground, at our feet. 

At this point, I have absolutely no idea what is going on, but I watch as they ripped the mask off of him (I swear from the outside, it looked like a girl) and Mr. Green Monstrosity (Not that I have anything against green) roars in his face and the dude pops up, gasping like time Percy tried to drown Leo (an extremely long story).

“What the frick frack diddly dack patty wack snick snack crack pack slack mack quarterjack crackerjack biofeedback backtrack thumbtack sidetrack tic-tac is going on?” Leo muttered.

I didn’t have enough energy to ponder on what he just said.

A lady with red hair and the male version of Katniss Everdeen jumped off of a flying thingy that the chitauri used for flying.

I lean closer to listen to their conversation (completely forgetting the fact that we are all in the middle of a destroyed street, in plain sight.

“... he went to go grab his brother,” redhead says to the others, while grabbing onto tin can’s hand to pull him to his feet.

They all turn around suddenly and stare at us in bewilderment.

“Uh hi,” I say stepping forward. “We come in peace?”


	5. A Group of Very Disfunctional Teenagers vs. A Group of Very Disfunctional Adults Pt. 2

“Well this isn’t how I expected my Saturday to go.”

I dodged as redhead threw a punch at me and I swept my leg out causing her to fall to the ground.

Obviously we couldn’t hurt them too badly considering they were mortals, but damn this lady was good at fighting. Luckily I was better.

Suddenly a dude with blond barbie hair popped out of nowhere and stared at all of us for a good 10 seconds.

Then he squealed (yes he squealed) at the top of his lungs like an overly hyper fangirl and shrieked, “OMG I CAN NOT BELIEVE I HAVE THE HONOR TO MEET YOU DEMIGODS.” 

I internally cringed as I heard him give away the fact that we were demigods. 

He kept jumping around squealing as we all stared at him like he was crazy. Which he might be.

He then turned and stared at me like he just noticed I was there.

“Uh hi?” I said awkwardly waving at him.

His eyes widened and he ran towards me and snatched me up into a hug. 

“It is an honor to meet you my dear niece.” 

I panicked and kicked him where Apollo doesn’t shine and judo flipped him hard onto the ground while everyone watched on with wide eyes.

I stepped away from him, breathing hard and said, “Don’t ever touch me again.” 

I turned away from blond Barbie, who was gasping and groaning on the ground and promptly tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face, arms flailing. 

I turned onto my back, wincing in pain and saw Jason walk over to me and stick out a hand to me which I took.

I got up and dusted myself off and glared at the wannabe superheroes whom all glared back at me besides the blond barbie who had jumped back onto his feet and rocked back and forth on his heels like an overhyped child.

“Ok, what the heck is going on?” Tin can asked.


	6. I Blame it on the Cookies

“Well isn’t this cozy?”

I was currently leaning against the glass siding of the huge, circular container we demigods were all trapped in. 

_I was currently leaning against the glass siding of the huge, circular container we were all trapped in._

“This is all your faults,” Piper said, glaring at Percy and Leo.

Basically, the wannabe superheroes lured Percy and Leo into their trap with a batch of cookies. After that the rest of us ended up in there while trying to get them out. 

“So now how are we supposed to get out?” 

"What if we throw a shoe at the wall?” Percy asked.

“That won’t work,” said Nico looking bored.

“Are none of your powers working?” asked Annabeth.

“Nope”

“No”

“Nada”

“Who even came up with the word nada? What kind of word even is nada?” asked Leo.

“How the hell are we supposed to know?” I retorted.

“Nada is actually a word taken from the spanish language by Ernest Hemingway that means nothing. The Latin root, nata, means small, insignificant thing.” Annabeth said with a bored look on her face.

“Well then… “

“I hope you all are enjoying yourselves,” a voice says out of nowhere.

“HOLY SON OF A HYDRA!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped to my feet, tripped, and fell back onto my butt.

“Graceful,” muttered Leo.

In front of us stood a pirate guy. Literally. Like he had an eyepatch and everything. The only thing he was missing was a pirate costume and a sword. I wonder if he dresses up like a pirate for Halloween. 

“Uh who are you?” said Piper 

**(Oooo who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Ooooo who is this kid whats he gunna doooo? (If you know what this is from, you are now legally my best friend))**

“My name is Nicholas Fury,” he said in a stern voice.

“Your name should be Patchy the Pirate.” I muttered causing Percy, who was sitting next to me, to snicker.

Mr. Pirate dude shot us a glare. Whoops.

“And the reason you all are here,” He continued. “Is because you are all global threats, and now you have two choices. Either join our initiative at S.H.I.E.L.D or rot in a cell for the rest of your lives.”

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I was to lazy to write how they got captured.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do?"

We were currently huddled in a circle, trying to figure out what we were going to do.

I peeked up out of the huddle and saw Mr. Pirate Dude glaring at me. I guess he's still mad about my comment. Oops

I got back into the huddle and whispered, "Does no one know how to do the mist finger snap thingy?"

"Thalia is the only one who can do it and she's not here," said Annabeth.

"I mean," Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I would make an awesome superhero. Imagine all the ladies who would be after me."

"No"

"but-"

"Just no"

"Ok"

"What if I use my charmspeak to get us out of here?" Piper says.

"That won't work." I respond, "The mist is down and lord knows how many people saw us out there."

"Don't forget about the part when Liv's uncle screamed that she was a demigod," Jason said.

"Shut up Jason," I responded. "No one likes you."

"That hurts"

"It was supposed to"

I also forgot to mention that this entire conversation was being spoken in Ancient Greek. That's right. I know several languages including English (obviously), Greek (also obvious), Latin (because of the romans), Old Norse, and Scandinavian. 

"You have one minute left," said Patchy the Pirate.

"What if we agree to his terms and become part of S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked Hazel.

We all stood there silently debating the pros and cons of becoming "Superheroes." As if we already weren't superheroes.

"Everyone who agrees with Hazel and thinks that we should become Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D say I," said Frank.

Everyone simultaneously said I and we broke out of our huddle and turned to face Jake the Pirate. 

"Well?" Eyepatch said.

"We agree to join your initiative at S.H.I.E.L.D," Nico responded, looking bored as usual.

"Great," Captain Hook said. "Now let me introduce you to our other members of the Avengers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We were released from the glass container thingy, and were now walking down a hallway being led by Jack Sparrow (I'm running out of nicknames for him. Heh NICKnames. I'm so corny). We went through like twenty different hallways when we finally made it to this huge open room, with fancy lights and looked like a mansion.

"Dang this place is fancy," muttered Leo.

"Probably the fanciest place you'll every be in," replied Percy.

Snickers ran through the group.

Annabeth took notice of six very familiar people situated around the room.

"Guys, shut up," said Annabeth.

The other people got up from where they were sitting/standing and stood in front of us.

"Are we supposed to do that too?" asked Frank quietly.

"Introduce yourselves," Nicky said.

"Uh hi, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner," said a short man who was wearing glasses and a purple shirt.

"Steve Rogers," said the American flag dude.

"Natasha," said the redhead, glaring at all of us.

"Clint Barton," said the arrow guy who could probably pass as Jason's twin.

"Hi I'm Thor, your uncle!" exclaimed my apparent uncle, who looked like he ate two bags of sugar.

"Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist," said the dude that I thought had died.

"Um nice to meet you?" said Hazel.

We all stood there awkwardly until Annabeth stepped forward.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm the daughter of Athena, and I have an IQ of 189."

"Hola, I'm Leo Valdez, I can set myself on fire, and I am the hot son of Hephaestus."

"Uh hi, I'm Percy Jackson, I'm the son of Poseidon, and I can talk to horses."

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and can make you do whatever I ask you to."

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and I can turn into animals."

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace and I can control lightning and can fly."

"I'm Hazel Leveseque and I can summon cursed jewels."

"I'm Will Solace and I can fix people."

"I'm Nico."

"Nico tell them something about yourself."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ok"

I cleared my throat and stepped forward.

"Um I'm Olivia Crestfall, I have a magic wand, and I'm the daughter of Loki."

As soon as those words left my lips, the America dude pulled out his U.S. flag themed dinner plate and aimed it at me, the strawberry lady pulled out two guns and aimed them at me, Jason's twin aimed his bow at me, rich kid aimed the palm of his hand at me (wtf), and the purple guy just kind of looked shocked. 

"What the frickity frack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that the story is up on Wattpad. The username is PennyJackson250


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

_"Um I'm Olivia Crestfall, I have a magic wand, and I'm the daughter of Loki."_

_As soon as those words left my lips, the America dude pulled out his U.S. flag themed dinner plate and aimed it at me, the strawberry lady pulled out two guns and aimed them at me, Jason's twin aimed his bow at me, rich kid aimed the palm of his hand at me (wtf), and the purple guy just kind of looked shocked._

_"What the frickity frack?"_

I shrieked and jumped back as Annabeth and Jason stepped in front of me, with sharp glares donning their faces.

I hadn’t realized until I saw Jason’s face, how similar Thalia and him look when they’re mad.

Anyways back to the situation at hand, Leo walked in front of all of us with his hands held up in surrender. 

“Alright everybody,” he said smirking slightly. “No need to pull out your weapons. We all despise Livy’s dad with a burning passion, quite literally, but we don’t need to attack Liv Liv for that.”

“Don’t call me Liv Liv,” I muttered under my breath. “And how the hell do you know my ‘dad?’” I said making air quotes around the word dad. 

“He’s my brother.” “He destroyed half of New York.” Starker and my uncle (that sounds weird as heck) said at the same time.

“he WHAT!” 

~~~~~~~~

After the Avengers explained all the shit my dad did, we all spread out around the room. I found myself sitting at the bar by myself, my hand propping my head up.

I sensed someone coming close to me, and turned my head to see the girl (Naomi? Natalie? Natasha? Ya Natasha sounds right) holding a glass of water walking towards me.

“Here,” she said holding out the water. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“Uh thanks,” I say awkwardly. I discreetly sniff it, making sure she didn’t poison it (you dumbass, you can’t smell poison). 

“It’s not poisoned,” she says, a blank look on her face. 

Oops. Guess I wasn’t as discreet as I thought.

“Sorry,” I mutter. “Force of habit.”

“So,” she says, scanning my face, “You’re related to Loki.”

“Yup,” I say dejectedly, rolling my eyes.

We kinda just sat there in awkward silence.

“Uhm soooo, are you an assassin?” I asked awkwardly, cringing at how blunt I sounded.

“Yep”

“Nice”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Natasha said out of the blue. “You spill your story, I’ll tell you mine.”

Well that was straightforward.

“Deal”

“Let’s go to somewhere more private.”

~~~~~~~~

“I’m starting to think that your trying to kidnap me. Oh wait, you already did”

Natasha ignored me and opened a door to a cozy looking room, with plush maroon pillows and soft couches, arranged around a small wooden table.

I follow her in and slip my shoes off, and sit with my legs crisscrossed. Hey, I might as well be comfortably while I drop my sickenly sad life story on some stranger.

_Flashback_

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_

_I ran around the room giggling as my grandpa chased me._

_He scooped me up in his arms and started tickling me._

_“Alright,” my mother said, as I screamed for mercy. “I think it’s time for cake”_

_“YAY!” I squealed as my grandpa carried me over to where my aunt was setting up the cake._

_“One very special cake, for a very special girl,” my aunt said smiling at me, trying to wriggle my way out of my grandpa’s hold._

_After we cut the cake, I was about to open my last present when a blast shattered through the room. I fell to the floor and closed my eyes as the world shook, debris falling from the ceiling._

_After, what felt like hours, I felt the shaking stop. I opened my eyes and tried to get to my feet, but I felt a sharp sting run through my left leg and crumpled to the floor in pain._

_All I could feel was the pain in my leg and a horrible ringing sound, coming from my right ear._

_I looked around trying to find my family. That’s when I saw it. My mother laying on the ground, not far from where I was. I couldn’t see too clearly, through the smoke, but I pulled myself towards her, ignoring my aching leg._

_As I got closer to her, I realized something was wrong. There was long piece of wood extruding through her stomach. I pulled myself up next to her and stroked her hair._

_She’s probably sleeping, I thought to myself._

_I sat there for almost 4 hours, just staring at her beautiful face, marred only by a small red scratch._

_Another loud bang rung through the apartment. I snapped my head up to see a blurred group of yellow rush into the room._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs as they dragged me away from my mother._

_“MOM”_

_“MOMMY”_

_End Flashback_

“I later found out that it was the bombing of the twin towers and that my mother was actually dead along with my aunt and my grandpa. Both of which were my only family left.”

“Wow,” Natasha said, looking surprised. “That was- “

“Dark? Depressing?”

“I was going to say a lot.”

“That the thing,” I said, chuckling dryly. “That’s not even half of it.”

“I was living on the streets for almost 2 years after that until a woman found me. Sally Jackson. She took me in as her own daughter and raised me along with Percy, the black-haired boy you met earlier. When I turned 12, I got my letter to Hogwarts, a British school in Scotland for witches and wizards. I studied there and returned back home to New York in the summer to find that me and Percy were being shipped to a summer camp for demigods. The rest, though, is not my story to tell.”

Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the door swung open with a bang.

I jumped to my feet, grabbing my earring, but before I took out Hǫfuð, I realized that it was Jason standing at the door with Mr. Pirate.

“We need you to do something for us.” Blackbeard said.

“What?” I said, nervously.

“You need to talk to Loki.”


	9. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!  
> So I know that it's the day after Christmas but I have spent the longest time writing this out and I still wanted you read it.
> 
> Background Info:  
> In this timeline, the avengers do not exist.
> 
> Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Olivia share an apartment.
> 
> This Special does not have anything to do with the plot and will never have anything to do with the plot unless I say otherwise.
> 
> Olivia is a lesbian and it will show in this chapter (if you have a problem with that, remove this fanfiction from your bookmarked, marked for later, etc. and never look at my account again)
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and you have a great rest of this year!

“No you dummy, the twerking Santa goes over there.”

_It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year_ was blasting through the apartment, as a big group of dysfunctional teens tried their best at hanging up wreaths and trying to fit the huge fir tree into the living room.

“Wait let’s try pushing it in instead,” Jason said, grunting.

“Leo,” I said as I lifted up Estella so she could tape the paper snowflakes to the hanging lights. “Why did you get an 11-foot-tall tree when the apartment is only 9 feet?”

“I forgot.”

“Ok,” said Percy, dropping the tree on the ground. “How about we just cut part of the bottom off.”

I ignored the boys as they argued about what they were going to do with the tree and led Estella over to where Annabeth and Will were making popcorn strings and Nico was helping Piper and Hazel hang up string lights.

“Where did you put the ornaments?” I asked Annabeth.

“I think that they’re in my bedroom,” replied Piper.

“Why would they be in your room?”

“Don’t ask.”

I walked into the deep burgundy room, plastered with posters of Édith Piaf’s “La Vie En Rose,” The Neighborhood’s “Sweater Weather” and “Daddy Issues,” and Blondie’s “Heart of Glass.”

I know. She has a weird taste in music.

I grabbed the box of ornaments that were under her bed and walked into the living room to see Frank holding down the Christmas tree, as Percy hacked at the bottom of it with Riptide.

“Grover would be astonished if he saw what you were doing,” I said, placing the box on the coffee table.

“Don’t remind me,” scoffed Percy.

“Hey Liv,” Jason said from where he was untangling the fern garland. “Can you please get the rest of the ornaments from the car.”

“No”

“Please?”

“It’s too cold”

“It only takes 5 minutes.”

\-----------------------

“I hate the cold,” I muttered wrapping my arms tightly around my body.

I was currently walking down the street to the parking lot while it was snowing heavily, just wearing a dark green knit sweater, jeans, and boots. Bad Idea.

“Where the hell is the car?” I muttered to myself, squinting through the onslaught of snow.

I finally found the car and was about to grab the box from the backseat when I felt a godly presence behind me.

I whipped around, my sword, Hǫfuð, already in my hand, ready to decapitate the stupid monster that had decided to annoy me on Christmas Eve. Instead I was met with the slightly baffled face of the only Magnus Chase.

“What the hell Magnus!” I exclaimed. “I could have murdered you for the second time.”

“Sorry,” He said wincing. “I need your help.”

“With what?” I said snorting, turning around to pick up the stupid box of ornaments that I had dropped in the car. “Learning how to sneak up on people and try to get them to murder you?”

“It has to do with your dad.”

I stiffened and turned around.

“Get in the car.”

\-----------------------

I sat in the driver seat of Jason’s car, silently fuming as the heater slowly started up.

“So basically,” Magnus said. “Surt kidnapped Loki and we need- “

“-my help getting him back,” I finished rolling my eyes. “Why do you need me to help you. Just form your little band of besties and go get him yourself.”

“We have to have someone who shares his bloodline to get him. We’ve figured out where he was taken, but you need to have someone from his bloodline to get there.”

“Why don’t you just ask Alex?”

“Alex is visiting her dad.”

“They finally made up?”

“Yep”

I leaned back into the drivers seat and stared at the snow covering the windshield.

“How long.”

“What?” Magnus said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“How long is it going to take to get the asshole and get back.”

“Only an hour or so.”

\-----------------------

“Are you sure about this?”

_Flashback_

_“Maybe we should come with you.”_

_I rushed around my room, grabbing my jacket, scarf, and hat, all while trying to pull my boots on._

_“I’ll be fine. Just make sure that Percy doesn’t eat all of the cookies that Sally made us. I actually want to have more than 1/3 of a cookie to eat.”_

_End Flashback_

“We’re almost there.”

I was currently driving down Houston Street, trying avoid punching Magnus in his face.

“Turn left here”

“Is this it?” I asked.

“Yep”

I parked in a nearby alley and joined Magnus, staring at a brick wall.

“Now what?” I said, soft puffs of smoke leaving my mouth.

Magnus pulled a small device from his pocket and pointed it at the wall. He clicked a button and the wall glowed blue. All of a sudden, the bricks started shifting, forming a small doorway. I peered through the hole and saw nothing but blackness.

“You know what this reminds me of?” I mused. “The entrance to Diagon Alley.”

We both stepped through the doorway and immediately found ourselves in a dimly lit cavern. I could hear someone talking in the distance, in an angry tone.

Me and Magnus quietly crept to the side of the cavern, following the voice we could barely hear.

We reached the edge of the wall and I slowly peeked behind the wall. I could make out the dark figure of Surt looming over Loki’s body which was tied to a chair.

My dad had a bored look on his face, rolling his eyes every now and then.

I turned back to Magnus and hurriedly whispered, “We should wait for Surt to leave.”

“Will he leave?”

“Hopefully.”

\-----------------------

I was currently sitting next to Magnus on a small hidden corner of the cavern. We were quietly playing Go Fish with a pack of cards that Magnus had for some reason. I was also listening to Sumarbrander, Magnus’s very sassy sword talk about Riptide.

“That is the finest sword I’ve ever had the fortune of meeting.”

“Really?”

“Wait,” Magnus hissed. “I think he’s leaving.”

I quickly dropped the cards in my hand and peered behind the wall to see Surt disappear into fog.

“Alright let’s go”

Magnus ran to where my father was lounging, looking uninterested.

“Ah, took you silly demigod long enough to get here,” He drawled looking slightly annoyed.

“Now there’s no need to be rude,” I retaliated, stepping out from behind the wall.

Loki’s eyebrows flew up into his hair as he studied me as I casually walked to where he was still seated and Magnus hurriedly cut the ropes bounding my father.

“Look who it is,” my father announced. “My desperate little daughter.”

“Can we leave him here?” I asked, looking at Magnus.

“No, we came here to save him Olivia,” Magnus said, distractedly.

“That’s what your name is,” Loki said, making my blood boil. “I forgot which of my demon spawns you were.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“You can’t.”

“I will.”

Magnus finally got rid of the ropes restraining my father and he stood up, stretching his back.

“Bye bye little demigods,” Loki said, smirking.

“And for once,” I muttered, “I thought you might have actually cared.”

“Oh, and why would I do that?”

“Because I wasted my Christmas Eve on trying to save your stupid ass.”

“Well,” Loki said, looking slightly less triumphant. “Sounds like your problem, not mine.”

He started glowing and I turned away, shutting my eyes tightly. I felt tears begin to slip down my face.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly wiped away my tears and turned around.

“I’m fine. Let’s get out of here.”

\-----------------------

“Are you sure you don’t want to come inside?”

I was currently standing outside of my apartment building, inviting Magnus in for some hot chocolate.

“I’m good. Plus I got a message from Alex. He decided to come back for Christmas.”

“Did the family reunion not go as he hoped?”

“No, but it’s ok since I will have someone besides Blitz and Hearth to celebrate Christmas with.”

“Have fun,” I said as he started walking back to the portal that would transport him to Hotel Valhalla.

I took in a deep breath and started walking up the long, winding staircase to my apartment.

“Why is the elevator always broken,” I huffed as I quickly walked to the apartment door, rummaging for the correct key.

_THUD_

“Oww”

I held my head as I sat up from where I fell on the ground. I looked to see who I ran into and saw a tall, black haired girl laying on the ground, clutching her side.

An attractive tall, black haired girl.

“Oh my gods,” I said scrambling to my feet. “I’m so sorry.”

I held my hand out to her and helped her off the ground.

“That’s quite alright,” she said, with a tinge of an Irish accent.

“Uhm,” I said, itching the back of my head awkwardly. “I’m Olivia.”

“I’m Adalie.”

_Holy Hades, she’s pretty_

“I think you live next door to me,” she said, tilting her head slightly, a small smile adorning her face.

“Uh, ya I think so.”

Adalie (that’s such a pretty name) glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened.

“Sorry I have to go pick up my brother from the airport,” she said, grabbing her purse that had fallen onto the ground.

“Merry Christmas,” she called out as the rushed down the stairs.

“Merry Christmas,” I echoed.

I snapped out of my daze and grabbed my keys that had fallen to the ground and found the correct key.

I opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the sugary smell of chocolate chip cookies, the sound of teenagers screaming the lyrics to _Jingle Bell Rock_ , and the sight of a huge tree covered with flashes of silver, red, and green.

I smiled as I stepped inside to greet my family.

\-----------------------

“A new knife! I love it!”

We were currently all huddled around the Christmas tree opening the gifts. I watched through bleary eyes as everyone rushed around to open their presents. I brought my coffee cup up to my lips to take a sip when Annabeth handed the last present to me.

“This is the last present,” she said. “It’s addressed to you.”

I furrowed my eyebrows as I took the small, rectangular box from her.

“But I already opened all the gifts you guys got me.”

I carefully tore open the green and black plaid wrapping paper. Hey you can never be too careful when you’re a demigod.

Under the wrapping paper, I found a black jewelry box embroidered with gold designs.

I slowly opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life. It was a thin, gold chain with a black onyx shard pendant.

On top of it was a small white card that said only two words.

Loki Laufeyson


End file.
